The present invention relates to an electric mains-connection device. The invention also relates to an electric device of a hand-held power tool of this type.
Higher-performance electric hand-held power tools must be connected to the electric network as their power supply. This is usually realized using a mains-connection cable that is permanently attached to the device. The electric hand-held power tool also typically includes a motor switch, with which the electric motor on the electric hand-held power tool can be turned on and off. To prevent interference emitted by the electric motor from entering the electric network, electric hand-held power tools are typically equipped with an anti-interference capacitor that is located in the direct vicinity of the electric motor or in the region of the path of the mains-connection cable in a housing of the electric hand-held power tool, e.g., in the region of mains terminals.
It is therefore necessary to electrically connect several components with each other and to locate them in the housing of the electric hand-held power tool in a logical manner. In the related art it is known to provide the mains terminals for the mains-connection cable that is guided into the housing from the outside, the anti-interference capacitor, and additional interfaces, e.g., as plug connections, on a type of carrier plate. The additional interfaces serve to contact the electric motor, the switch, and/or any motor electronics that may be present. It is therefore necessary to connect several electrical components with each other and with a cable. The anti-interference capacitor, in particular, must be connected to the current path in a suitable manner; this is typically accomplished by attaching connectors using screws or soldering. The connections to be created must be realized mechanically using a large number of manufacturing steps, or by using human labor. A great deal of effort is required. The components must also be fixed in place mechanically; this also requires a great deal of fabrication outlay.